bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragonbloon
"Coming from origins unknown, in the Dragon language, also known in the Dragon language as Dovahkiin. It- I mean, he, shows no hesitation in doing his objectives. (Which is invading the Monkeyland) A prophecy was stated that a bloon was destined to stop the Monkey God of Destruction. In around 621 BBTD, (Before BTD) a prophecy was made that one bloon like no other, will slay the ruthless bloon-murdering Monkey God. In around 27 DBTD, (During BTD) The prophecy was fulfilled. The Monkey God was angered, and therefore joined the battlefield, in order to stop the prophecy bloon. The battle continues even to this day, the Dragonbloon has not died yet. Even the most powerful of defenses cannot stop him" -The Prophecy/Description The Dragonbloon is, despite the prophecy/description, a regular bloon. His appearance is simply a grey-colored bloon with a stereotypical Viking helmet. (The Viking helm with horns is a stereotype, as horns would be a disadvantage to the wearer) With a shield that completely blocks 50% of all things thrown/fired at him. When he enters, any Monkey Gods will suddenly turn red-eyed, and focus on him and him only. If there are multiple Dragonbloons, then the Gods will focus on the first. Once all Dragonbloons on-screen are gone, the Gods turn back to normal and go back to their original target priority. He also has a special ability: Shouts. These will occur randomly, or depending on what's in the Dragonbloon's range. There are several shouts, which will be explained later. Just an advanced note: Shouts can be either Offensive (Does something to the target) or Defensive. (Does something to all bloons in the Dragonbloon's range) Unlike other bloons, once the Dragonbloon is destroyed, nothing comes out. Stats HP 10, Or 5 if dealing with lasers, 2.5 if dealing with plasma, 1.25 when dealing with Sun Gods. Speed About the same speed as a Green Bloon. Children None Special I have angered thy Gods! All Temple of The Monkey Gods and Sun Gods will turn red-eyed, and their target priority is useless, since with this, they are angered and receive 50% more damage while increasing fire rate by 10%. During this, they only focus on the first Dragonbloon, damaging other bloons if they are near the Dragonbloon. When a Dragonbloon enters, this happens and will last until the Dragonbloons are either destroyed or they get through. The first is better though. Shield with Dragons' Souls Nothing special except that 50% of everything thrown/shot/launched at the Dragonbloon will ricochet. So, 50% chance of a ricochet. Always on. Shouts Unrelenting Force The Dragonbloon stops, immune to damage during this, and then says "FUS RO DAH!". Pushing any bloons further down the path and stunning towers for 5 seconds. Happens randomly. And if unlucky enough, can happen once every second each one ends. Bloon Allegiance When only 0-50 Bloons are around him, the Dragonbloon stops, immune for the duration of the stopping, then shouts "RAAN MIR TAH!". Triples the amount of bloons on-screen. Happens whenever, as said in the first sentence. Trivia *Credit to the Elder Scrolls Wikia for having the prophecy and Shouts on their wiki. Though I do my best not to completely copy them, as I have altered both. *This is based on The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim's The Last Dragonborn. *This is Forgotten Madness's first conception based on another videogame. Category:Bloons